Currently, common interactive modes of electronic devices include touch and click interaction. With the rise of flexible display screens in recent years, it will bring possibilities of many new gestures, and gesture interactions may be more intuitive and easy to use. Most of the existing flexible display screens use flexible OLED technology, which have bendable, twistable and foldable characteristics, thus a high-resolution and large-sized area and the portability of the devices may be no longer contradictory, durable programs may be also significantly higher than previous screens, and a probability of accidental damage of the device may be reduced.
In a normal state, a flexible display device consumes a large amount of energy, and the greatest electricity component is a flexible display screen. When the flexible display device is turned on, the flexible display screen remains open. When the flexible display screen is partially folded, the folded area is not visible, but the flexible display screen corresponding to the folded area still on, thus consuming power, and increasing the overall energy consumption of flexible display screen.
In addition, the flexible display is turned on not only in a folded state but also in an unfolded state; an executable human-computer interaction mode is relatively monotonous; and the user experience is poor.